Icarin (NBZP)
History Icarin grew up in Ko-Koro after a bounty hunting Toa of Fire accidently burned down his house, mentally scaring the young Icarin. Icarin was a kind kid, but was isolated from the rest of the kids due to his morbid habbit of collecting the bones of dead matoran and rahi. He reanimated the bones into animals and used them to fill in the hole in his life that was made due to his entire family having died in the fire. Later, as an adult he was approached by an agent of Makuta who introduced himself as Kaxo. Kaxo made a deal with Icarin, Kaxo would pay Icarin anything he wanted and in return Icarin would work for Makuta. Icarin agreed and as his first payment he wanted the bones of a Gukko. Kaxo gave Icarin what he wanted and Icarin started working full time for Makuta. Adventures A while after Icarin was hired, he was on vacation in Ga-Koro and was on his way to go to the Whirlpool Inn when a he noticed a loud commotion over next to the building. Some Toa of Fire had fallen into the water and was just being pulled up when Icarin walked by. Icarin, having a sudden flashback to his house burning down, suddenly grabbed the hilt of his sythe, and tried to shake the memories away. Deciding he didn't want to start a fight he ran away from the Toa and bumped into another Toa of Fire. Icarin stumbled backwards from the newcomer as the flashbacks became more and more unbearable. His head splitting from the pain Icarin pulled out his weapon and started carving his way through the crowd, trying to get away. The two Toa of Fire spotted this and attacked, causing the memories to burn in his mind even more. Almost going insane from the pain Icarin fought back, eventually running when they started using fire. But the two Fire Toa weren't done as they started searching for him. Fearing capture Icarin froze the two's feet and bolted. Virthee(the first Toa of Fire) threw a jar of numbing cream, hoping to at least hit Icarin. Icarin, finally shoving the memories down, caught the cream and gave it back to Virthee. After apologising Icarin headed towards his home, while on the way he met a Matoran, and a Toa. He went over to talk and learned that their names were Kethrye and Nova respectively. But, for some reason, the two did not talk to him. Icarin tried to speak up, but before he could, another two figures arrived, a Green Toa of Fire named Navos, and a Toa of Ice named Kandros. Nova and Keythrye started talking with the two newcomers immeaditally, but ignored Icarin to his breaking point. He figured the best strategy to beat the four was confusion, and thus started trying his best to confuse them. He pulled out his Sythe and tried to give them mixed feelings about him, trying to scare them away. After that didn't work, Icarin offered to lead the group to Ko-Koro, and the group agreed. On the way they came upon a Muaka and it's cub that Kandros had attacked earlier, and started to fight it. After a few minutes a Toa of Air named, Recklium, stopped the fight and joined the team. After a while of traveling they finally made it to Ko-Koro. Appearance Icarin is half bamboo and half Toa, having lost so many limbs in his many fights. Most of his bamboo limbs are covered with his white armor, making him seem mostly normal. Powers Icarin can create, control, and absorb Ice. He can also fly using his Kanohi Kadin. Friends and Allies Virthee Miha Quotes Category:Toa (NBZP)